


cherry lips

by chandler



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandler/pseuds/chandler
Summary: heather was never much of a fan of veronica's affection.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	cherry lips

God, she was pathetic.

Heather stared at herself in the mirror with pure disgust, she scowled as bitter tears welled up in her eyes, tilting her head upwards to hold them in. Her lip began trembling, however she was very quick on noticing and trapped it in between her teeth.

Crying in a school bathroom was one of the most disgusting and cliché concepts she had ever heard of. And yet, she found herself locked in front of the mirror, with a trembling lip and rosy cheeks. 

The blonde decided to give up entirely and choked out a loud sob, covering her face with her hands almost instantly. She made sure to lower her voice, letting out silent sobs muffled by sniffles.

“Heather?”

 _Shit_.

Heather’s head snapped up at the mention of her name, her glazed eyes met Veronica’s sharp yet soft gaze. Quickly bitting down on her lip, she looked down at the floor and cleared her throat.

“What!?” She snapped out, taking a step away from the brunette in front of her.

Veronica's expression seemed to soften, and fuck, Heather detested it. The way her bright eyes lost their polish, lowering to show what she only assumed to be pity. The taller girl furrowed her brows, reaching out for her.

“You okay?” She questioned silently, placing a hand on Heather's arm gently.

She was simply met with a careless nod, which made her pull the blonde into a tight hug. Heather stiffened slightly at the contact, but eventually found herself wrapping her arms around the taller figure in search for some sort of comfort.

Heather Chandler didn't cry.

_She wasn't supposed to._

Yet here she was, holding Veronica Sawyer as closely as she could, trying to not let any other tears slip.

“It's okay, everyone has to let it out somehow. Don't blame yourself.” Veronica whispered, almost as if she had read Heather’s exact thoughts. 

It disgusted Heather.

The way Veronica pretended like she cared so much about her. It was almost vile to her. Why couldn't she just be her own person and mind her own fucking business?

Eventually, they both pulled away, Heather leaning back into the wall. 

She wiped her eyes carefully and sniffled once more, trying to focus on the mirror near her instead of Veronica.

“Better?”

“I don't want to ruin my mascara.” Heather grumbled back, letting the lie roll off her tongue sweetly.

The blonde met Veronica’s understanding yet disbelieving gaze. She gave her a smile, the brunette returning it almost instantly.

* * *

  
It almost seemed ironic to Heather that once again, she was crying right in front of Veronica. Just that this time, she found herself seated on her bedroom floor, head buried between her knees.

“God, Ronnie, it’s just so exhausting.” 

“I know.”

She looked up, met Veronica's apologetic gaze once more, and almost felt relieved at the display of affection. 

Tears began to stream down her cheeks, the older girl quickly noticed and settled down beside Heather. They sat in silence, the only noise that could be heard was Heather’s silent sniffles and a bird of some sort tweeting outside. 

Heather, surprisingly, wasn't feeling as miserable before.

Veronica had rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder, whispering several comforting sentences to her. It really didn't help much, due to it being so cheesy, but it made Heather smile through her tears. 

She tilted her head, watching the brunette almost cautiously. Veronica was pretty, any fool could realise that by just glancing at her. But Heather had never thought about it until now. She hadn't lied, the girl had very good bone structure.

But it was more than that, she was sure of it.

When Veronica turned to look at her, the blonde felt her cheeks and chest flare up at the sudden interaction. She managed to smile briskly, breathing in deeply as she contemplated if she should lean in or not.

Luckily, the brunette beside her had already chosen for her, leaning in towards Heather slowly yet confidently.

They locked lips, slow at first, yet they both grew more confident as the kiss deepened. Heather raised her hand up, placing it on Veronica’s jaw, tugging her in closer.

Pulling away, they both rested their foreheads together and began giggling silently.

* * *

  
The third time, Heather was actually sitting on Veronica's bed.

She knew her parents were going to be furious at her. But it didn't matter. It never mattered when she was with Veronica. 

They had both spent the whole afternoon talking about rather useless subjects, such as poking fun at a few students in their classes. The whole mood had shifted once Veronica questioned if she was actually okay.

It made Heather stop in the middle of her sentence, and _think_. 

Heather never really cried with Veronica, or at all for that matter. She never really found the time, yet her girlfriend always made sure she was okay, no matter what she had to do to find out.

It was sweet, she had grown to like it much more than she did before. Sobbing constantly was definitely a great weakness, yet Veronica always made sure to remind her that if anything bothered her, she was there to help her. 

Veronica was always there for her, she always had been.

Before Heather could even realise she had tears running down her cheeks and jaw, Veronica quickly enveloped herself around the blonde and nuzzled into her.

“I-I’m sorry, I hadn't realised.” The only reply was a grumble telling her to not blame herself.

They held each other for a while, Veronica eventually pushing herself up in front of Heather. She took her hand and gave it a gentle yet reassuring squeeze.

“I love you.” The brunette breathed out as she stared into Heather’s clouded grey eyes.

Quickly pulling her in for a kiss, she shut her eyes and pulled the blonde as close as she could, intertwining their fingers together.

Heather quickly kissed back and placed a hand on her chest, pushing her slightly to pull away.

“I love you too, Ronnie. So, _so_ much.” A dark pink blush dusted itself along Heather’s cheeks and chest as she let out a heavy breath.

Veronica grinned and pushed her down against her mattress, pulling her into yet another deep kiss. Once she actually pulled away, Heather ran her fingers through her short curls. 

Heather liked to picture herself, salty tears turned sweet, pink lips and pink cheeks, staring into Veronica’s eyes as she ran her hand along her short hair.

It never failed to make her long for Veronica, not once.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this was my first formal(ish?) fic here, so any suggestions/corrections are welcome!


End file.
